


不负

by 熙瑶 (Touwen)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 古风甜文, 男男可婚可孕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touwen/pseuds/%E7%86%99%E7%91%B6
Summary: 【清冷孤傲将军良×温润如玉公子堂】百年胶漆初心在，此生终不负卿卿。他是大秦年少有为，性子清冷孤傲的将军，他是京都才貌双全，性子温润的富家公子，平乱大军班师回朝的那日，因一把折扇，两人结缘，从那以后他成了霸道宠妻的典范，而他也变成了柔情似水，娇滴滴的周家夫人...
Relationships: 九辫儿 - Relationship, 刘筱亭/张九泰, 周九良/孟鹤堂, 张九南/樊霄堂 - Relationship, 张云雷/杨九郎 - Relationship, 秦霄贤／何九华, 良堂, 贤华 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER：熙瑶【看置顶，别连赞】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有美人兮，见之不忘。

永初三年，大秦新君秦霄贤已登基四年有余，终排异己，定内乱，平外患，如今，大秦的百姓们安居乐业，所到之处，皆是一片繁荣的景象。

今日，是大军班师回朝之日，京都城里的百姓们纷纷涌上街头，都只为看一眼，在平乱中屡战屡胜的年轻将军，周九良，只见他身着铠甲，英姿勃然地骑在马上，剑眉之下是一双漆黑深不见底的双眸，削薄的嘴唇轻抿，清冷傲然的气息让人不敢轻易接近。

另一边的醉仙居的二楼窗边，也有两个人正看向窗外凯旋归来的军队。

“小辫儿，为首的那位便是那位周将军吗？听说他战无不胜，真是年少有为啊”

说话的人，有着一双水晶般清澈的双眼，天生的眼尾红惹人怜爱，声音轻柔温润，此人正是京都城孟家的公子，孟鹤堂，而被他唤作小辫儿的，则是与他一同长大的竹马，张云雷。

“正是他，我家九郎素来与他交好，我也曾与他见过几次”张云雷调笑道“小哥哥，你…可是看上那小将军了？”

“哪有，别乱说”孟鹤堂见张云雷调笑，故作嗔怪。

“哎呀呀，小哥哥这是害羞啦，别人不知道你，我还不知道”

因为孟鹤堂与张云雷两人从小一起长大，所以张云雷他太了解孟鹤堂了，从没有人可以引得孟鹤堂的注意，而且孟鹤堂也总是一副凡事都事不关己的样子，可是今天，孟鹤堂居然破天荒的和他夸起另外一个人，张云雷知道，周九良这算是已经赢得了孟鹤堂的青睐。

“小辫儿，你快别说了”

孟鹤堂说着拿起手中的折扇，作势要打张云雷，张云雷知道孟鹤堂要干什么，眼疾手快的拿着自己手中的扇子挡了一下，谁知将孟鹤堂的扇子恰巧碰下楼去，刚好掉在了刚行至于此的周九良面前，因着习武之人素有的敏捷，周九良一把握住了那把折扇，他抬头看向醉仙居的二楼，与要抓住扇子的孟鹤堂四目相对，孟鹤堂不好意思的笑了笑，而周九良因要进宫复命，什么也没说便直接走了。

“我的扇子被带走了”孟鹤堂气鼓鼓的看着张云雷这个罪魁祸首。

“哎呀，我让九郎帮小哥哥要回来就是”张云雷笑嘻嘻的看着孟鹤堂“小哥哥别生气，你就看在我今日忽悠伯父把你带出来散心的份儿上，原谅我吧”

“好吧好吧，那你别忘了”

孟鹤堂垂眸想了想，今日要不是张云雷，自己恐怕又要和那些自己不喜欢的人游园赏景，再说那扇子是在他的手中，也好。

“小哥哥，我知道你不喜欢每日寻你的那些人，所以今日我还和伯父说，九郎这几日朝事繁忙，夜里我不敢自己在府中”张云雷露出狐狸般狡诘的笑“让你留在丞相府陪我几日，我谅他们也不敢来丞相府寻人，这般可好？”

“哈哈哈，你呀，如此就多谢小辫儿了”孟鹤堂没有犹豫，留在丞相府他也可清净几日，或许运气好，还能见到那位周将军。

皇宫，乾华宫正殿。

“臣周九良叩见君上，吾君万安”

周九良英姿飒爽的走上了殿中，恪守君臣之道，毕恭毕敬的向大殿之上的秦霄贤行礼。

“周爱卿快快请起，你为大秦平定外患，使大秦安定和谐，这都是你的功劳，如今凯旋而归，孤要重重赏赐，刘公公”

“宣旨”

“臣接旨”

“奉天承运，君上诏曰，忠武将军周九良，因平定西北之乱，屡次大捷，安国有功，今封镇国大将军，位居武将一品，并赏黄金万两，赐府邸一座，钦此”

“君上，若无军中将士们的舍身相助，臣怕也无法大败敌军，还请君上对其一同恩赐，不然臣内心难安”

“爱卿且放心，此番征战的将士，孤皆有赏赐，那些阵亡将士的家人，孤也会给予抚恤”

“君上圣明，臣领旨谢恩”

“好了，杨丞相与周将军留下，其余人，今日都跪安吧”

待殿内的大臣都退下后，君上将宫人遣下，一改往常高高在上不可攀附的神态，从殿上走到了二人身边。

“九良，这一次辛苦你了，如果不是外敌难退，也不会让你没见到老将军的最后一面，这块玉佩是老将军临走前留下的，让我交给你”

“君上，周家世代为大秦效力，臣在前线奋勇杀敌是臣的本分，况且我为君上消除外患，守护好大秦疆土，是对父亲在天之灵最好的慰藉”

周九良抚摸着玉佩，这是成为周家家主的象征，也是他今后肩上的责任，保卫大秦，护好周家。

“君上，九良凯旋而归，臣有个提议，不如请君上和九良今晚到臣府上小聚如何？”

“主意甚好，我们三人好久没有坐在一起了，如此，今日我们便抛除君臣之礼，自在一些，还如当年一般”

当今君上秦霄贤，曾与周、杨二人共同习武读书，师承一脉，他虽是皇家子弟，却不曾张扬跋扈，三人兴趣相投，更是成为知己，义结金兰，登基后，周九良与杨九郎二人又为秦霄贤力排非议，铲除异己，眼见着秦霄贤一步一步成为了杀伐果断，勤政爱民，廉明公正的君主，但到底是君臣有别，周杨二人时时不忘君臣之礼，秦霄贤国事又繁忙，使得他很是怀念从前那些逍遥自在，不受身份限制的美好时光。

“臣，遵旨”周九良与杨九郎行礼起身，三人对视而笑。

“君上，君后宫里来人说，君后今日身子不适，请您过去瞧瞧”

一个小宫人匆匆跑来禀告，而随着宫人的禀报秦霄贤的脸上的笑容没有了，取而代之是难以掩饰的愧疚。

“孤知道了，下去吧”

“君上，君后娘娘身体抱恙，臣与九良便先告退了，也好回府中准备”

“好，退下吧”

“臣告退”

周九良和杨九郎二人是有眼力的人，方才二人见秦霄贤笑容逐渐消失，便知应主动告退。

说起君后，她是秦霄贤的发妻，秦霄贤还是太子时，便已成婚，而在秦霄贤登基的第一年，他与她的嫡子夭折，君后从此便一病不起，身体日渐虚弱，虽说世人皆传，秦霄贤与君后举案齐眉、相敬如宾，但事实上，只有秦霄贤他自己知道，他对君后只有数不尽的愧疚，而且，他的心，早就给了另外一个人。

“哎，君后的身体怕是时日无多啦”杨九郎出了乾华殿便长叹一口气。

“死亡对君后来说，或许才是一种解脱啊”周九良拍了拍杨九郎的肩。

“是啊”杨九郎回首望了望已经没有人了的乾华宫。

“对了，九郎，不知今日辫儿哥是与何人出去的？”

“怎么了？”

“今日我回宫复命时，路过醉仙居，从二楼掉落一柄折扇，我抬头望去，看到一位温润如玉的公子，一旁还有辫儿哥在侧，而这扇子似乎正是那公子的”周九良将折扇拿出递与杨九郎。

“是孟家的公子，孟鹤堂”杨九郎看了一眼，便知那是孟鹤堂的扇子，想当初，为了娶到张云雷挨了这扇子多少打“他和磊磊是从小一起长大的竹马”

“如此，那我一会儿便差人将扇子送回，九郎，我也要先行一步，回府祭拜家父”

“好，你去吧，打点好府中事务，便来我府上吧”

周九良回到府上，径直来到祠堂，看着父亲的牌位，直直的跪下。

“父亲，九良回来了，九良不孝，未能及时赶回来，看您老人家的最后一眼，不过九良知道，父亲一定会理解孩儿，父亲如果在天有灵，看到我大败敌军，一定会倍感欣慰，请您放心，九良一定会护好周家，保卫大秦，定不会忘记您的教诲”

周九良向父亲牌位磕了头，回到了房中，脱去铠甲，沐浴更衣，换上一身常服，在交代了老管家一些搬府的事宜后，坐在那里看着桌上的那把折扇出了神。

周九良曾经以为世间的美人仅有张云雷那一个，而今日他见到孟鹤堂，他才知道他错了，那人不同于张云雷妖治妩媚的美，而是温润如玉，他清秀璀璨的眉眼，宛若桃花般的面颊，若他此生有幸，可将他迎入府中…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从别后，忆相逢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER：熙瑶【看置顶，别连赞】

孟鹤堂与周九良他们二人怎么也没想到，这么快就会在丞相府再次遇见。

“九涵，你们家丞相呢？”周九良将府中的事情打点好，早早的便到了杨九郎府上。

“回将军的话，正在后花园与夫人、孟公子讨论诗词”

“孟公子？可是京都城孟家的那位？”

“正是，将军那我这就去通禀丞相，您到了”

“不用啦，你且去忙吧，我自己去就好”

“是，将军”

周九良穿过长廊，来到了丞相府的后花园，云苑，这乃是杨九郎特意为张云雷所建，刚入苑，周九良就听到那三人的声音从不远处的假山后传来。

“不对了，不对了，我们换诗句接龙，对句我比不过你俩”张云雷几番下来，开始耍赖。

“从小就是这样，对不过就耍赖”

孟鹤堂无奈的笑着看了看杨九郎，杨九郎一副我能怎么办，只能宠着的模样。

“就听他的吧”

孟鹤堂扶额，摇了摇头“好吧好吧，听他的，小辫儿，那我可开头啦，但使龙城飞将在，不教胡马度阴山”

“山有木兮木有枝，心悦君兮君不知”张云雷刚开口要接，就被从假山后走出的周九良给接了过去。

“哈哈哈，我们的大将军到了”

“杨九郎，你莫要取笑我了”周九良与杨九郎说笑了一番，转身对张云雷作揖“九良见过嫂夫人，刚才假山后听闻辫儿哥说要接诗，九良脱口而出，唐突了”

“哈哈哈，无妨无妨”张云雷扶起周九良，周九良不禁看向张云雷身后的孟鹤堂，早上那时，因只是匆匆一眼，不曾细看，如今再看，孟鹤堂一身藕粉色的长衫，衬得人肤色白皙，宛若一块无暇美玉，站在妩媚的张云雷身旁，更显眉目清纯，让人不禁想要守护。

“孟鹤堂见过周将军，今日醉仙居嬉闹时，不甚将扇子掉落，惊扰到了将军，还请将军莫要怪罪”孟鹤堂见周九良一直看着自己，以为还在介意扇子一事，于是赶紧走上前行礼。

“孟公子多礼了，在下无怪罪之意”周九良伸出手想去扶人，到了中途感觉不合适，又将手收了回来“只是今日未来得及将扇子送还”

“九良，小哥哥他会在丞相府住上几日，不如，明日你亲自送到府上来吧”张云雷早就把周九良的小动作尽收眼底，眼睛一转便猜透个七八分。

“好，那明日我将事情打点好后，便亲自送过来”

“将军莫听小辫儿的，明日我差人去取就好”

“不碍事，正好明日我也无事”周九良怎会放过能见到孟鹤堂的机会。

“那就有劳将军了”一抹淡淡的红晕悄然爬上了孟鹤堂的脸庞。

寒暄过后，四人围着石桌坐下，一阵微风轻轻掠过凉亭，夹杂着淡淡的花香，四人沉浸在这样惬意的环境里，畅谈诗词歌赋。一时兴起，张云雷让杨九郎和周九良比试一番，而在二人比武时，孟鹤堂的眼睛始终跟随着周九良，陷入了自己的思绪，褪去了盔甲的周九良，换上了一身黑金长褂，那颜色衬得起他，从他的举手投足之间，孟鹤堂看出了他的稳重与傲气，讨论诗词时的可见他也有温文尔雅的一面，与杨九郎比试时的他威武矫健，如若他可以再走进他一些。

不知不觉间，已是傍晚时分，四人回到正厅，酒席也已经摆好，孟鹤堂因着杨九郎说，今日只是给周九良接风的庆功宴，而且张云雷自己在席上也无趣，于是留了下来。

“丞相，君上和何统领已快到府门”

“我们去接驾吧，该有的礼数还是要有的”

杨九郎看向周九良，周九良点了点头，四人刚走到院中央，秦霄贤和何九华正好迎面而来。

“吾君万安”四人跪下行礼。

“免礼免礼，不是说今日无君臣嘛”

“君上，该有的礼数还是要有的”杨九郎示意秦霄贤院内还有下人“君上，请”

待秦霄贤上座后，众人才依次落座，杨九郎将下人遣散，只剩下桌上的几人。

“这位是哪家的公子？”

“回君上，是京都孟家的公子，孟鹤堂，也是和我家夫人一同长大的哥哥”

“啊，京都孟才子”

“君上谬赞，民见过君上，吾君万安”

“免礼免礼，快坐快坐，你们是不是非得逼我下道御旨才能不这么恭敬，嗯？杨九郎”

“臣，不，九郎知错，自罚一杯”

“哈哈哈哈，这才对嘛，今日没有君上，我只是秦霄贤”说着举起酒杯“举杯共庆，九良凯旋而归”

今夜，他们不是君臣，只是知己，是兄弟，酒过三巡，周九良和杨九郎依旧神态自若，只有秦霄贤醉态明显。

“君上，您不能再喝了”何九华按住秦霄贤拿着酒杯的手。

“你叫我什么？”秦霄贤看向身旁的何九华，脸上露出一丝苦涩的笑意。

“我…君上，您已经醉了，不能再喝了”何九华把手收了回来，看向张云雷“还要请辫儿哥吩咐厨房为君上准备一碗醒酒汤”

“好，我这就下去吩咐”

“辫儿，我和你一同去吧”孟鹤堂不胜酒力，正想寻来借口离席，去吹吹风，现在刚好，张云雷点点头，带着孟鹤堂一同走了。

“辫儿哥，让他们都下去吧，我来做吧”张云雷刚刚到厨房，何九华紧随而至。

“九华，你明明在乎君上，为何还要…”

“辫儿哥，我怕，如今他是大秦的君主，即使现在他的后宫中只有君后和两位美人，可难保不会再添新人，他早就已经不是许我一生一世一双人的旋儿哥哥了”

何九华他怕，他怕有一日烛火燃尽，坐到天明也等不到他，就像多年前的那一晚。

孟鹤堂有些微醺，自己来到云苑吹吹风，走到池塘边慵懒地坐下“美酒饮教微醉后，好花看到半开时”

周九良席间看到孟鹤堂已有些醉意，便在孟鹤堂出来后，也找借口跟着出来了，正好看到了月光下微醉的娇人侧坐池塘边戏水吟诗。

“这般意思难名状，只恐人间都未知”

“将军也知道这诗…啊！”

“孟公子！”

孟鹤堂一听声音就知是周九良，便想要站起来，结果踩到一块石头没有站稳，整个身子向池塘倒去，周九良眼疾手快的抓住了孟鹤堂的手，使劲往回一带，把孟鹤堂拉了回来。

“多…多谢将军”这一拽孟鹤堂恰巧撞上周九良的胸膛，而周九良的一只手护在孟鹤堂的腰上，姿势颇为暧昧“将...将军可以放手啦”

“抱歉，在下也是一时情急”周九良这才意识到自己还紧紧地抱着孟鹤堂，急忙松手退后“公子无事吧”

“我…没事”孟鹤堂因着刚才的姿势还有些害羞“还好有将军在”

“你无事就好”周九良看着此时的孟鹤堂欣然一笑“夜晚风凉，公子还是早些回去休息吧”

“嗯，好，将军也早些回去吧，酒醇却伤身，将军也莫要再喝了”

说罢，孟鹤堂回房了，而周九良一直看着孟鹤堂的背影消失才失笑回到正厅，正好遇到从厨房回来，端着醒酒汤站在门外的何九华。

“怎么在...”

“嘘...”何九华做了禁声的手势。

“九郎，你知道吗，华儿已经许久不曾叫过我旋儿哥哥了，我知他一直怨怼于我”秦霄贤苦笑着“不过也确是我负了华儿，可当初是先君抓了华儿，又以华儿的性命要挟我，让我迎娶凌氏为太子妃，又强行为我纳了侧室，此后三番五次的在我和华儿之间制造误会，如果不是如此，我的华儿也不会不要我”

“但好在如今九华不是已经回来了吗”

“可是回来的是宫中侍卫统领，是对我毕恭毕敬的何九华，而不是我的华儿”

“九华，君上说的句句属实，当年见完你的第二日，先君便把还是太子的君上召进宫中，逼他迎娶当今的君后，君上他知道那一晚你在等他，但是他被禁足东宫直到大婚，大婚当夜，他不知喝了多少酒，醉的不省人事，可君上却一直在唤着你的名字，婚后第四日，先君强行又为他添了两房侧室，九华，我和九郎都能看出君上心里只有你，或许有君后的一席之地，不过也是愧疚”

周九良说完拍了拍何九华的肩膀进去了，而何九华稳了稳心神，跟在周九良后面也进到屋内。

“旋儿，把醒酒汤喝了，我们回宫”何九华端着醒酒汤，拿着勺子送到秦霄贤嘴边。

“华儿…好，好，喝完我们回宫”秦霄贤诧异的看向身边何九华，随后眼里含着泪笑，喝完了何九华亲手做的醒酒汤。

送走了秦霄贤，杨九郎和周九良站在相府门外，看着远去的仪仗。

“最是无情帝王家，可我们的君上却是一位痴情之人啊”

“是啊，希望他们两人可以早日解开心结，今日还要多谢杨兄为我接风，时候不早了，九良也该告辞了”

“那好，我便不留你了，我们兄弟二人改日再叙”

周九良回到府上，清理了一番便上床歇下，辗转反侧，不得安眠，一幅幅幻影在脑海中浮现，杨九郎对张云雷的宠溺，秦霄贤与何九华的苦涩，最终画面定格在他把孟鹤堂拽起的那一刻。

【孟鹤堂，若我可将你迎娶入府，我定不会辜负了你，我要将我所有的爱，我的一颗心都交与你】

与此同时，丞相府的客房内，未曾入眠的孟鹤堂也回想着云苑池塘边的那一幕，他看到他险些落水时，周九良眼中的无法掩盖的焦急担忧，随后他落入了周九良坚实的胸膛，听到他有力的心跳，他也感受到了他说他无事后，周九良瞬间放松下来，于是孟鹤堂也是一夜未眠。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 慢脸笑盈盈，相看无限情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER：熙瑶【看置顶，别连赞】

黎明时分，东方初晓，寂静的京都城又恢复了生机。

此时周九良已经在院中习武，这是周老将军对周九良的要求，无论严寒酷暑，都要晨起习武，虽说幼时他也曾因为此事和父亲争吵过，不过如今却已成了习惯。

“将军，已经卯时过半，休息一下，该用早膳了”老管家走过来提醒着周九良，不过周九良总感觉他好像还有什么话要说。

“管家，你应该还有话要同我说吧，你是府里的老管家了，我也算是你看着长大的，有什么话不妨同我直说就好”

“回将军的话，老奴只是想守着这座旧府”老管家突然跪下“我已照顾了老将军一辈子，在这里生活了一辈子，已经离不开了，请将军成全老奴，让老奴留在旧府”

“您这是做什么！快起来”周九良把老管家扶起来，其实自己也不想离开啊，只是君上赐下一座新的府邸，不搬过去总归是不好的“我答应您，也希望您可以替九良守好这里，莫要让周家祠堂染了灰尘”

“将军放心，老奴必当尽心”

这搬府，只是将周九良的一些所需物品搬到新的府上，新府的小厮和丫鬟也都是从旧府上挑着平时伺候的带了过去，所以不多时，周九良便将新府中的事情安排好。

“筱亭，你去告诉刘嬷嬷让她做些水晶糕来，你拿着随我去丞相府”

“将军，我记得杨丞相他素来不喜甜食啊”

“我说是去看杨丞相了吗？”

“那将军是要去看...丞相夫人？将军，您是有什么想不开的吗？”

刘筱亭瞪着眼睛满脸疑问的看着周九良，这京都城里，谁人不知谁人不晓，那杨九郎是个爱吃醋的主儿啊。

【是不是将军昨天的酒还没醒啊？】

就在刘筱亭出神头脑风暴之时，他感觉到周身一股子寒意围了过来，而这股寒意正是来自他面前的周九良。

“刘筱亭，现在胆子不小啊，留京数月，都敢调侃起我来了”

“嘿嘿，哪敢啊，筱亭这就去准备”

说完，刘筱亭就像只被吓到的兔子跑开了，其实也怪不得刘筱亭，毕竟昨日周九良只身赴宴，回来时在醉仙居那里发生的事他也毫不知情。

“九芳，把那件墨水蓝的拿过来”

“我说公子啊，您这都换了三件了，总共我才给您带了四身啊”

孟鹤堂打晨起用过早膳后，便一直在试衣服，紫色的太过惹眼的，不行，藕粉这件昨日穿过，不要，墨绿太过老成，不好，墨水蓝的这件...

“墨水蓝这颜色衬得起小哥哥，看起来仿若那画中仙人，这件甚好，不必再换了”孟鹤堂刚刚换好，张云雷就进来了“九芳，你家公子要赴约，自然是要精心挑选”

“公子要赴什么约，男的女的，我怎么不知道”

“九芳啊，你昨日早早就被小哥哥遣下，不必跟着服侍，这期间发生了什么事，你上哪儿知道去”张云雷无奈的翻了翻白眼，他小哥哥挺精明个人怎么带出来这个...

“九芳，你现在管的是越来越多了，公子我有什么事情，难道还要和你提前报备吗？”孟鹤堂佯装生气“去找董九涵玩儿去”

“是，公子”孙九芳灰溜溜的跑了。

“还有你，什么精心挑选，什么赴约！”九芳走后，孟鹤堂想起张云雷先前的话，羞怒地看着坏笑的人。

“小哥哥，我说的难道不对吗？小哥哥难道不等九良来还折扇了？”张云雷笑得的别有深意“也无妨，若小哥哥不想等，那我便差人去将军府把扇子取回来，顺便告诉九良一声，不用来了”

“不行！”孟鹤堂这下急了“昨日已同人说好，怎能说改就改！”

“啧啧啧，小哥哥向来最会口是心非”张云雷笑着拉起孟鹤堂“好啦，我的小哥哥，随我去院子里走走吧”

这一走，张云雷同孟鹤堂说的都是关于周九良事情，譬如周家世代都为大秦的得力武将，唯独到了周九良这里，偏得喜好诗书乐器，为了让周九良习武，周老将军也是煞费苦心，又譬如，别看平时一副生人勿近的周九良，却是个爱极了甜食的主儿，再者，杨九郎昨夜和张云雷说，昨日的周九良是他不曾见过的，若按周九良的性子，随便差人就将东西送回去，醉仙居时虽不会苛责怪罪，但也难免不会受周九良一记冷眼，还有很多很多……

“夫人，周将军来了，董管家已带着去了前厅”

“知道了，你下去吧”张云雷拍了拍听完自己的话正若有所思的孟鹤堂“走吧小哥哥，九良到了”

两人来到前厅，由于张云雷在孟鹤堂之前进来，看到向他作揖行礼的周九良，心里不由得感叹，要不要这么巧，而随后进来的孟鹤堂在看到周九良时，心中所想同张云雷一样。

“九良见过辫儿哥”周九良低头行礼并未看到孟鹤堂，等他抬头看到时便愣住了。

原来他们两人身上同着墨水蓝长褂，又是同样的料子，而这墨水蓝的料子，京都城里只有城南的那一家铺子才有，而两人的款式也所差不多。

“九良，新府中的事宜可都安排好了？”张云雷只觉要是再不说话，怕是要一直大眼瞪小眼的僵下去了。

“都已安排妥当，君上体恤，府内皆按我所好布置，只需让下人们再仔细收拾一下即可”

“那就好，九良，小哥哥的扇子可曾带来”张云雷看周九良虽答着自己的话，眼睛却忍不住总是看向孟鹤堂，恰好今日张云雷本就觉得身子不太爽利，正好成人之美“若带来就交还给小哥哥吧，我今日身子有些乏累，就让小哥哥陪九良你聊一会儿吧，我就先让包子扶我回房了”

“小辩儿你... ”孟鹤堂虽知张云雷可能是有意而为，单独留下他与周九良，但他还是因张云雷自小体弱，不免有些担心。

“放心”张云雷浅笑拍了拍孟鹤堂的手，转而对周九良说道“方才小哥哥说有些想醉仙居的桂花糖糕和醉仙酿了，就有劳九良你…”

“辫儿哥安心休息，九良带孟公子去便是”

“哈哈，好，那就请九良照顾好小哥哥”

“辫儿哥放心”

张云雷欣然一笑地点点头回去了。

【九良啊，我只能帮你到这儿了，剩下的，可就要看你自己的了】

“孟公子，折扇，在下完璧归赵”

“劳烦将军跑这一趟了”孟鹤堂接过折扇欠了欠身“将军其实不必听小辫儿的，我择日再去就好”

“孟公子，莫要客气”周九良心想正好不知道怎么邀孟鹤堂出去，这么好的机会他怎么能不抓住“我刚回京，君上准我在家休息一日，所以并无琐事，可是孟公子不愿与在下同行？”

“将军误会了”孟鹤堂急忙解释“我只是怕将军不方便而已”

“哪里有什么不方便，只要不是公子嫌弃在下就好”

“怎会”孟鹤堂把头转向一边，小声应了一句，不再看周九良，只是耳尖的红不能让人忽略。

“公子！公子！刚才九涵送来一份糕点，说是周将军带给您的，我看了品相极佳，想来味道应是不错的，公子好甜食，快随我回房尝尝吧”孙九芳从外面跑进来，并没有注意到正坐在厅中的周九良。

“咳咳，九芳，将军面前不得这般无礼”孟鹤堂开扇轻轻拍了一下孙九芳“还不快见过周将军”

“啊！孙九芳见过周将军”九芳看向周九良“多谢将军的糕点，将军不知，我家公子可喜欢... ”

“九芳！”

“那个，将军，我家公子吩咐我的事儿还没有做完，九芳先退下了”

“哈哈哈，你这小侍从倒是机灵”

“将军说笑了，九芳在我身边顽皮惯了，还要请将军莫见怪呢，还有，鹤堂多谢将军的糕点”

“我昨日见你似乎喜欢甜食，所以今日来之前特着人备下”

“孟公子，你不知道，其实我们将军也特别喜欢这...”周九良身后的刘筱亭突然出了声。

“刘筱亭！去准备马车！”

“是”刘筱亭可怜巴巴走了，到了门口突然回头“孟公子，你穿这墨水蓝的衣服比我们家将军好看太多了，而且与我家将军仿若一对璧人”

这一句话逗得孟鹤堂又想笑又害羞，周九良看着刘筱亭，恨不得踹他一脚，只是碍于孟鹤堂在跟前，不方便。

“我…我实在不知穿着会与公子一样，筱亭就是这性子，唐突了公子，在下给公子赔罪”

“没事没事”孟鹤堂心想着其实能与周九良穿同样的他很欢喜，笑了笑“将军先在这里等一等，我去换身衣服，若这般出去，怕会有损我与将军的清誉”

“好，公子想得周到，那我在这里等公子就是”

孟鹤堂回房又让九芳给他换回那件藕粉色的长衫。

“原来丞相夫人说的公子的赴约，竟是与周将军，公子一向不是不喜和别人出去的嘛”九芳一边给孟鹤堂整理衣服一边嘟嚎。

“周将军他与别人不一样”孟鹤堂看着桌子上的水晶糕，心里满是甜意。

“有什么不一样啊？”

“想知道啊，自己想去”孟鹤堂转身就走，留下孙九芳在后面。

“喂，公子，等等我啊！”

京都城的集市上，买卖声与吆喝声连成一片，平日里小贩们都将自己的注意力放在自己的生意上，买东西的人想着怎么讨价还价，而今日他们却总是不约而同的频频看向两个人，一个传闻不苟言笑清冷孤傲的将军此时脸上正笑意满满的看着孟鹤堂，一个平日素来不愿与人交谈的孟家公子和周九良却好像有说不完的话。


End file.
